


No eres él

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Bars and Pubs, Boys Kissing, Caring, Comfort Sex, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, For a Friend, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Past Relationship(s), Past Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Sad, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Storms, Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky sabía que Christophe Giacometti no era como aquel hombre que con una nefasta confesión, lo dejó totalmente a la deriva y al borde de la autodestrucción.No. Chris no era él.Tal vez en medio de la tormenta, Yuri podría obtener todas las  respuestas que necesitaba para calmar su herido corazón y amar de nuevo.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 4





	No eres él

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VityaNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaNik/gifts).



> **Advertencias: Contenido explícito. Todos los personajes mencionados son mayores de edad y los actos son consensuados.**
> 
> **Christophe Giacometti x Yuri Plisetsky.**   
>  **Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Plisetsky (pasado).**

La curiosa e impaciente mirada de Yuri Plisetsky se fijó en el hombre que acababa de ingresar al bar. Suspiró aliviado y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pensando que se había equivocado esta vez y que el otro por fin llegó al encuentro.

Ya pasaba de medianoche y Yuri estaba a punto de darse por vencido al creer que Victor Nikiforov, o como él lo llamaba, "el responsable de todas sus desgracias", lo dejó de nuevo plantado en aquella mesa.

Y como si se tratara de un nefasto agregado, una fuerte y repentina tormenta eléctrica comenzó a azotar la ciudad. El sonido de los truenos retumbaba en todo el recinto, a pesar del alto volúmen que la música y dejaba desconcertado a más de un concurrente.

Yuri había acudido solo al sitio varias horas antes; optó por no ir conduciendo su auto pues sabía que bebería todo el alcohol que le fuera posible hasta quedarse inconsciente y lo tuvieran que sacar a rastras del bar, a la hora del cierre cuando ya no quedara un solo cliente más.

Últimamente esa triste y patética escena se repetía con cierta frecuencia, sobre todo cuando el infame al que Yuri esperaba con toda su ilusión a cuestas, decidía no presentarse a las citas que ni siquiera se molestaba en confirmar.

El rubio se puso de pie y de inmediato se sintió mareado. El alcohol ya se había apoderado por completo de su sistema y parecía que todo le daba vueltas. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al sujeto que esperaba con impaciencia, sin embargo, cuando consiguió enfocar, su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¡No eres él! -expresó con rabia y su puño cerrado impactó contra la madera de la mesa haciendo que la botella de vodka, casi vacía, que tenía frente a él cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos-

Desde luego, a Yuri eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Mucho menos que algunas personas que estaban cerca de él quedaran observándolo con recelo por unos segundos antes de volver a sus asuntos. A nadie le sorprendía ya, después de todo, los bares eran como el hábitat natural de los borrachos.

El muchacho se había confundido debido a su estado de ebriedad. El hombre que vio antes no era Victor, sino uno de similares características físicas. Rato después, Yuri notó que aquel sujeto tenía muchos más años que Nikiforov.

—Él no vendrá -reconoció por fin y volvió a sentarse, ya resignado y a punto de quebrarse hundido en su propia miseria-

Pero no quería hacerlo, no quería romper en llanto. Ya no más. No valía la pena morir poco a poco por un hombre que no correspondía a su amor del modo que él esperaba. Llevaba meses viviendo aquel infierno, intentando hacerlo cambiar de parecer, aplastando y pisoteando su orgullo en medio de reclamos y pedidos de reconsideración.

_Lo siento, Yuri. Estoy enamorado de alguien más._

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Yuri volvía a rememorar aquellas crueles y directas palabras que lo dejaron destrozado cuando Victor dio por finalizada su relación.

¿Por qué no lo amaba? ¿Por qué no era suficiente para él? ¿Qué tenía el otro sujeto que él no? ¿Por qué no quería más su compañía si la pasaron tan bien juntos el tiempo que duró aquel idilio? ¿Por qué le permitió enamorarse de él si terminaría cambiándolo por otro?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas hacían de su mente cóctel explosivo. Yuri era impulsivo y también imprudente, llegó a pensar en cometer locuras que pudieron costarle muy caro. Su corazón estaba tan lleno de amargura y tristeza, tan envenenado por el desamor de Victor.

_Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con esa misma pasión con la que un día lo amó._

Lo odiaba tanto que si de su voluntad dependiera, lo destruiría y desaparecería para siempre, a él y a su nuevo amante. Nada le daría más gusto que mandarlos juntos al infierno, como si eso sirviera de algo para aplacar su enorme sed de venganza o para conseguirlo de nuevo.

Yuri se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía que aferrarse más a Victor, no debía derramar más lágrimas ni pasar largas en noches en vela por su causa. Después de todo, él solo fue una aventura y una pasión intensa que logró poner su mundo de zozobra.

¿Y si no lo amaba realmente como pensaba? ¿Y si lo suyo no era más que una obsesión enfermiza? ¿Por qué no podía solo dejarlo ir y seguir con su vida?

—¿No me amas? ¡Pues yo tampoco te amo más, anciano idiota!

Con las manos temblorosas, Yuri tomó su celular y marcó el número de Victor solo para ser derivado al contestador de voz. Desde luego, no se privó del gusto de dejarle un mensaje para decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento aunque de seguro, el otro ni siquiera se molestaría en escucharlo.

\---

Un par de horas más tarde, la tormenta no había cesado y Yuri regresaba a aquella morada que últimamente solía visitar tras sus giras nocturnas por los bares. Estaba hecho un completo desastre, tenía una sensación de fuego consumiéndole las entrañas y también era víctima de un espantoso dolor de cabeza; típicos síntomas de la resaca. Maldecía al alcohol, a sus acciones inconscientes y a sí mismo por actuar de esa manera.

Si terminaba resfriado probablemente lo iba a tener bien merecido. Solo a un tonto inconsciente como él se le ocurría caminar en estado de ebriedad bajo una fuerte lluvia, exponiéndose a un montón de peligros.

El espejo le devolvía una imagen paupérrima de sí mismo. Se veía demacrado, ojeroso y pálido. El chico solo pensaba que de seguir así, difícilmente llegaría a los treinta años y la sensación de arrepentimiento iniciaba a partir de ese segundo cuando lo reconocía. Tan lamentable, tan miserable, llevaba meses en las mismas condiciones y ya no podía sino sentir rabia y vergüenza.

_Siempre era igual._

El sonido del secador de pelo aturdía horriblemente a Yuri, parecía que le haría estallar la cabeza, así que se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hasta que alrededor de diez minutos todo cesó.

—Listo -ahora solo la tranquila voz de Chris resonaba en el cuarto de baño mientras colocaba el secador en su sitio- Ahora ve a vestirte que no quiero que enfermes. Te dejé ropa en la habitación.

Yuri asintió de una manera obediente, una muy poco usual en él y siguió las indicaciones del hombre. Aquel departamento se le había hecho tan familiar últimamente que le gustaba estar ahí.

_Irónico en verdad._

Hasta hacía no mucho tiempo, Yuri odiaba con todas sus fuerza a Christophe Giacometti. De hecho, hasta lo consideraba su rival, ya que ese hombre también fue amante de Victor Nikiforov antes que él y erróneamente creyó que ellos seguían juntos.  
Minutos después, Yuri se había cambiado y solo pudo permanecer sentado al borde de la cama ajena, pensativo y con una expresión seria. Chris ingresó a la habitación trayendo consigo un par de tazas y el aroma del café hizo reaccionar al rubio.

—Bébetelo todo -pidió el mayor pasándole una de las tazas, era café negro, puro, extremadamente cargado y sin azúcar-

Yuri bebió el primer sorbo y su expresión de disgusto fue automática. Le supo horrible pero no se quejó, no se sintió con el derecho de hacerlo cuando el otro estaba haciendo lo posible por cuidar de él y ayudarlo a librarse de ese horrible estado en el que quedó debido al alcohol.

—Gracias -expresó Yuri al terminar el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa que tenía al lado-

—¿Estás mejor ahora?

El joven permaneció callado por un momento antes de responder con una mentira que el suizo pudo notar enseguida.

—No lo sé.

Chris sonrió con compasión y también bajó su taza justo al lado de la de Yuri. Se sentó al lado de él en la cama y sin más, lo abrazó. Era un simple gesto de cariño y consideración, sin ningún tipo de intención disfrazada. Instantes después, Yuri decidió corresponder, cerró los ojos y reposó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

—Disculpa que haya venido a tu casa en plena madrugada -dijo Yuri sonrojándose un poco, era un desconsiderado por aparecer en el domicilio ajeno sin avisar y peor aún, a esas horas; pero Chris lo recibió como todas las veces anteriores y no le importó salir de la cama e interrumpir su descanso-

—No es la primera vez que lo haces, cariño -replicó el otro- Cualquier otra persona se molestaría porque le haces levantar a las tres de la madrugada y te dejaría afuera, pero ya te dije que me da gusto tenerte aquí.

—También me gusta estar aquí -confesó el rubio apartándose un poco del mayor, sin atreverse a verlo a la cara-

Chris le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie, luego apartó las mantas y le indicó a Yuri que se recostara pues lo notaba muy cansado y al parecer, a punto de colapsar.

—Puedes dormir aquí y quedarte el tiempo que gustes.

—¿Y tú? -cuestionó Plisetsky al ver que el otro tomaba una de las almohadas y al parecer, tenía intenciones de abandonar la habitación-

—Dormiré en la sala.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Chris esbozó una sonrisa ladina y lo observó de un modo que dejó a Yuri algo inquieto.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo o es que te dan miedo los truenos?

El chico no fue capaz de responder, solo fue hasta donde el mayor con una expresión de disgusto y lo tomó de la mano para lleváselo a la cama. Lo empujó ahí y sin mediar palabras, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo para después buscar el contacto de sus labios.

No era la primera vez que Yuri actuaba de esa manera, quizás aprovechándose un poco de la clara tensión sexual que había entre ellos dos. El joven sabía que Christophe lo miraba con ojos de deseos y él reconocía sentirse atraído también; además de gustarle su trato tan gentil y su compañía, le resultaba apuesto y tenía todas las cualidades que apreciaba en un hombre.

Si bien antes ellos ya se habían besado y dormido juntos, no llegaron a nada más. Ahora era muy distinto, el contacto entre sus lenguas se hizo agradable e intenso. Yuri trataba de aprisionar a Chris con su cuerpo aunque el otro si quería, bien podía fácil deshacerse de él y apartarlo, pero en lugar de eso, permaneció ahí mismo y no retrocedió bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Tócame -pidió Plisetsky en medio de jadeos ansiosos, quería sentir las manos ajenas en su cuerpo cuanto antes, apenas se vistió minutos antes pero ya estaba de nuevo deshaciéndose de la camiseta que llevaba-

Christophe quedó sorprendido al notar que el chico estaba hablando muy en serio en cuanto lo atrajo hacia él, tomándolo por la nuca y sus besos se tornaron más ansiosos y apasionados.

—¿En verdad quieres esto, Yuri? -preguntó el hombre apartándose un momento de los labios ajenos, ya sabía en qué desembocaría aquello pero quería saber si el joven en verdad lo estaba consintiendo-

—¡Sí! -afirmó el otro sin dudarlo y volvió a besarlo- No digas nada, solo fóllame y ya.

Chris estaba consciente de que Yuri actuaba así movido por el despecho y que en el fondo no era a él a quien en verdad deseaba, sin embargo, no podía resistirse a sus besos, a su cuerpo y a su petición. Hacía tiempo le traía muchas ganas, específicamente desde que por casualidad se encontraron frente a frente por primera vez.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Yuri iba de la mano de Victor, quien parecía querer presumirlo al mundo entero aunque él, en el fondo, ya sabía lo que ocurriría tiempo después. En aquel entonces, el joven rubio se mostró hostil con Chris luego de saber quién era él y cuál fue su relación con Nikiforov. De seguro se puso en ese plan por creer que el suizo le quería arrebatar a su amante, cuando en realidad él ya había pasado por ese mismo proceso y lo estaba viendo interpretar el mismo papel que él tuvo una vez.

La diferencia abismal entre ellos fue que Giacometti no se permitió a sí mismo destruirse como Yuri lo estaba haciendo. Cuando Victor Nikiforov le rompió el corazón, él también la pasó muy mal pero prefirió no insistir y no perdió su dignidad; simplemente dio vuelta la página y siguió con su vida, no intentó pelear una guerra que desde un principio sabía iba a perder. Pero aún así y con todo eso, él no podía culpar a Yuri. Después de todo, se trataba de un joven inexperto que se vio cegado por un hombre encantador y carismático, quien jamás tuvo intenciones de tomarlo en serio.

_Pero él no era Victor Nikiforov._

Chris no deseaba simplemente acostarse con Yuri y al día siguiente pretender que todo fue producto de un impulso mezclado con los vestigios de alcohol. Esa siempre parecía ser la excusa perfecta para justificar un revolcón pasajero, pero no lo quería para eso.

Fue el mismo Yuri quien buscó a Chris al poco tiempo que de Victor terminara con él, cuando le hizo la nefasta confesión de que estaba interesado en otro hombre. Una tarde como cualquier otra, el desesperado chico se presentó en su departamento para que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

Aunque al principio Christophe dijo no saber nada al respecto, terminó hablando. Le reveló a Yuri quién era el único sujeto que realmente tenía el corazón de Victor Nikiforov. El mismo respondía al nombre Georgi Popovich, un hombre de la misma edad que Victor, a quien conocía desde la época que fueron compañeros en la escuela. Ellos no habían podido estar juntos en mucho tiempo porque el tal Georgi, por temor a su conservadora familia, no asumía su condición de homosexual.  
Sin embargo, las cosas ahora por fin cambiaron y ellos estaban juntos, dándose una gran vida, viajando por todas partes e intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron debido a los prejuicios ajenos.

Desde luego, aquella noticia dejó devastado a Yuri y fue que empezó a tratar de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, al tiempo que intentaba recuperar a Victor de las peores maneras posibles. Lo llamaba y le exigía asistir a citas con él, lo amenazaba, lo acosaba con mensajes al celular el día entero, entre otras cosas que definitivamente no eran nada razonables.

—Ahhh... -Yuri gemía sin contenerse, aferrándose a la almohada al sentir los labios del suizo acariciando la sensible piel de su espalda, repartiendo besos sobre ella mientras un par de largos dedos iban entrando y saliendo de su interior cada vez con más prisa- Ngh... basta...

Chris estaba demasiado excitado para entonces, ya quería tomar a Yuri de una vez, hundir su miembro en él y embestirlo con fuerza hasta saciarse. Pero era consciente de que no podía aprovecharse de esa manera, todavía se debatía consigo mismo sobre sus acciones. Se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró con una voz que hizo que el otro se estremeciera.

—Dime qué es lo que deseas, mon amour -la mano de Chris se ciñó al pene de su amante, presionándolo un poco y masajeándolo luego- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Yuri sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era evidente que estaba disfrutando de aquello; su cadera se movía en respuesta a los estímulos del otro que lo empezó a masturbar con lentitud, con una delicadeza que le era desconocida pero que a la par estaba adorando.

—Quiero que me hagas daño -murmuró el joven, lo que dejó a Chris totalmente desconcertado- Quiero que me lastimes, que me uses, que actúes conmigo como el peor de los imbéciles.

Chris se detuvo de inmediato e hizo que el chico volteara dejándolo boca arriba. Nada de aquello estaba bien; Yuri no estaba bien, lo supo cuando lo vio y descubrió que este mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía rehusarse a abrirlos.

—Yuri -lo llamó pero aún así, el otro no abría los ojos- Yuri, mírame.

—¡No! -respondió Plisetsky con cierta molestia- Solo fóllame como te venga en gana y luego me iré. Era esto lo que deseabas, ¿no? Querías mi cuerpo, entonces tómalo ya.

El mayor suspiró con hastío, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y por alguna razón, todo eso le hacía sentir profundamente herido. En verdad le gustaba ese chico y por más que lo quisiera hacerlo suyo, no se sentía capaz de tomarlo de esa manera.

—¡No lo haré! -sentenció Giacometti y se compuso, apartó las piernas ajenas separándolas y él se posicionó en medio de estas- No voy a satisfacer esos deseos enfermos a los que ese idiota te acostumbró. No mereces algo así, nadie lo merece. Así que no intentes usarme para esos propósitos porque no estoy dispuesto.

Yuri no se sintió capaz de responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería romperse en llanto al saberse tan cruel y egoísta. Chris no merecía un trato de esos cuando le estaba teniendo toda la consideración del mundo.

—Mírame, cariño -insistió Chris de nueva cuenta, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Yuri mientras se dedicaba a repartir tiernos besos en sus mejillas y sus labios- No me prives de ver tus bonitos ojos.

El otro volvía a sentir la mano ajena en su miembro tieso y caliente, que definitivamente requería de placenteras atenciones cuanto antes. Entonces Yuri abrió los ojos y al encontrar frente a él a tan atractivo hombre, que lo veía con cariño y devoción, supo que su obsesiva y retorcida fantasía llegó a su fin.

—Tú... no eres él -expresó con una leve sonrisa y sus dedos acariciaron el rostro del suizo- No, no eres él.

—¿Entonces es a él a quien deseas? ¿Te gustaría que estuviera ahora en mi lugar? ¿Es él quien ocupa tus pensamientos en este preciso instante?

—¡No! -aseguró el rubio- No lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti -y entonces levantó un poco la cabeza hasta que sus labios y los de su contrario quedaron unidos- Te quiero a ti, Chris -finalmente parecía seguro de sus palabras, tanto que hasta él mismo se sorprendía de tan abrupto y repentino cambio- ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso -confesó el mayor y lo besó de una forma tan apasionada como amorosa, en tanto, su erecto miembro comenzó a restregarse contra la entrada ajena-

Yuri gimió y se removió inquieto en respuesta, estaba deseoso de él. Correspondía a los besos del suizo de la misma manera y con sus movimientos le daba a entender lo mucho que lo necesitaba ya en él.

Chris no lo hizo esperar más, presionó y empezó a entrar en él con lentitud a medida que lo escuchaba pedirle más. Entonces el mayor condujo hasta el miembro del rubio y se puso a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba hasta hundirse en él por completo.

Al cabo de un rato, el hombre se apartó un poco hasta que se compuso y quedó de rodillas, quería ver a su amante y que este lo viera cuando le brindaba placer y lo colmaba de atenciones, enfocado solo en su deleite, en nada más que en hacerlo disfrutar al punto de que todo lo demás se le comenzara a olvidar.

Yuri volvía a gemir, y lo hacía más alto ante cada embestida que Chris le daba. Más rápidas, más fuertes, más profundas pero también más placenteras, tanto que podía sentir todo cuerpo vibrar preso de un éxtasis que no sabía podía alcanzar.

El suizo también se puso a gemir. El interior del chico se sentía fabuloso, era cálido y estrecho, albergaba y presionaba su pene tan exquisitamente que sentía podía permanecer allí durante horas en ese estado.

Chris continuó moviéndose sintiendo el cuerpo de Yuri estremecerse, era la clara e inequívoca señal que anticipaba su orgasmo. En tanto el rubio apenas pudiendo modular unas palabras, pidió al otro que soltara su falo, necesitaba postergar su clímax aunque sea unos instantes más.

—¡Aaahhh... ngh... aaahhhh! ¡Ven aquí ya! -pidió el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, necesitaba aferrarse a su amante y abrazarlo-

El otro le dio el gusto y se aproximó a él, se besaron con tanta desesperación, como quienes anhelan los labios de la persona amada luego de tanto tiempo de no poder estar juntos. Era una sensación tan extraña como placentera.

Un par de estampidas más y el suizo empezó a correrse en el interior ajeno, fuerte, intenso, llenando el cuerpo de Yuri. Hasta que un momento después, decidió salir de él a pesar de los quejidos de protesta.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Prometo que va a gustarte mucho -aseguró Chris guiñándole un ojo antes de colocarse entre las torneadas piernas del joven y dejarlas bien separadas presionando los muslos, el pene de Yuri estaba tan erecto que parecía palpitar ansioso por dejar salir todo aquel semen contenido-

Entonces, la boca del suizo cubrió el miembro ajeno, se lo introdujo por completo y lo succionó con fuerza. Yuri lanzó un grito de desesperación y placer, estaba tan sensible y presto que pudo evitar moverse y embestir la boca de Chris. Sin embargo, no pudo por más tiempo y se vino dejando al otro saborear el más magnífico orgasmo de toda su vida.  
—¿Así que esto lo que llaman 'hacer el amor'? -se preguntó el chico rato después de recobrar el aliento; lo que acababa de suceder le parecía tan increíble como hermoso-

La sonrisa de Yuri era la más certera y notable evidencia de lo genial que le resultó todo aquello; se dio cuenta de que quizás por primera lo había disfrutado como debía y merecía.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Chris se encargó de reconfortarlo el resto de la noche, no ya con sexo sino con cariño y por alguna razón eso puso a Yuri muchísimo más contento.

\---

_Después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma._

Atrás quedaron aquellos días en los que la vida de Yuri Plisetsky era lo más parecido a una fuerte e interminable tormenta eléctrica. Poco a poco, con mucha voluntad y con la ayuda de un hombre maravilloso, al que encontró de manera fortuita, Yuri fue dejando el recuerdo de aquel que un día desestabilizó su mundo por completo; él ya no estaba en su vida y eso fue quizás lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido.

Ahora era Christophe el único hombre en la vida de Yuri. Con amor y paciencia, él había conseguido conquistar a ese corazón que se rehusaba a amar de nuevo. Sin duda alguna, el suizo ganó con creces un lugar más que merecido.

_Era él y Yuri lo sabía._

Chris era el hombre que anhelaba poder hacerlo feliz y con el que el rubio esperaba poder estar el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

****

**Ilustración por Druida Dazai (Osmanthus) ♥**

**<https://www.facebook.com/DruidaDazai/> **


End file.
